


Colour Me Like That Red Sunset

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about two weeks since Yifan's gotten laid in any way and he's slightly deprived and fully in denial that the lack of sex is because of the one night stand he had just about two weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me Like That Red Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [yifantasy](http://yifantasy.livejournal.com) over [here](http://yifantasy.livejournal.com/6124.html).
> 
> the prompt was "Yifan had a one night stand with Junmyeon. It's been a while since he had sex and he felt like meeting Junmyeon again. Yifan didn't expect to find Junmyeon greeting him a week later at his office, introducing himself as the CEO's son." 
> 
> (it's been slightly tweaked)
> 
> also! title's from day6's song "colours"~

It’s been about two weeks now. Two weeks since Yifan last had sex, or even had anyone else’s hand on his dick aside from his own.  
  
He’s slightly deprived and fully in denial that the lack of sex is because of the one night stand he had just about two weeks ago.  
  
It’s not that weird to have a favorite one night stand. Is it?  
  
“Having a favorite one night stand is not the weird part about this Yifan,” Lu Han sighs, plopping down on top of Yifan’s desk. “It’s the fact that you’re hung up on that nameless guy and you haven’t had sex since then because of him.”  
  
“Shut up,” Yifan mumbles, internally cursing the flush that he can feel creeping up his neck and ears. “I just haven’t gotten laid because I’ve been busy. It’s  _not_  because of that guy Han.”  
  
“Yifan,” Lu Han has his mock serious face on and  _gosh_  he can be so annoying. “Please, I know what goes on in your head. You aren’t busy right now. You are freer right now than you’ve been all month.”  
  
“I’m not,” Yifan whines, no not _whines_ , he reasons. He says, speaks his mind...definitely does not  _whine_. “We have the CEO’s son coming later this week, I have to prepare for that.”  
  
Lu Han lets out a loud and utterly overdramatic sigh, resting his elbow on Yifan’s desktop he leans forward and looks into Yifan’s eyes. “Yifan, our CEO loves you. You’ll be completely fine.”  
  
Yifan flaps his arms around in response, unable to voice his stress out - or rather deliver a good enough retort to Lu Han’s completely true accusations.  
  
Lu Han snorts at his best friend’s actions and stands up. Patting Yifan on the shoulder he goes to return to his own office, but not before calling out to Yifan once more, “You’re coming with us to the bar tomorrow!”  
  
Yifan huffs and slumps down in his chair. Okay, so he might be slightly infatuated with the guy he had a one night stand with, but…he’ll get over it. Soon.   
  
Maybe going to the bar with his friends wouldn’t be so bad and he'd get laid. Or wasted.

 

 

 

“Yifan!” The CEO’s voice is deep as it booms around the office. “Meet my son!”

Yifan barely manages to suppress his groan. He really should have been a bit more careful and not gone drinking and partying on a weekday.  
  
The CEO’s son wasn’t supposed to come until Friday but technicalities and some complications made him arrive earlier than expected. Today, a Wednesday, was not going well for Yifan. He was hungover and feeling a bit like death on the inside.  
  
Not to mention that even when he went out partying last night with Lu Han, Yixing and Zitao, he didn’t manage to get laid because no matter which person came up to him with offers and sultry eyes, he could only think of the nameless guy he had sex with two weeks earlier.  
  
“Sir,” Yifan manages to smile convincingly enough just in time. “Good morning.”  
  
“Morning Yifan,” the CEO smiles back and then pushes his son forward and-  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Oh  _no no no no_ -  
  
“This is my son, Junmyeon,” and oh shit the CEO sounds so proud when all Yifan can think about is how his lips were wrapped around his CEO’s son’s dick two weeks ago.  
  
“Ah,” Yifan’s too dumbfounded, and out of breath. “Ah, yes, hello Junmyeon-ssi.”  
  
Junmyeon smiles back and shakes Yifan’s hand - and  _fuck_  his hands feel so good and so strong - and there it is. The mischievous glint in his eyes and Yifan knows that Junmyeon knows who he is. And he knows that Junmyeon knows that Yifan knows that-  
  
Well, when it comes down to basics, they both know each other - and each other’s bodies, and that too very well.  
  
“Nice to meet you Yifan-ssi,” Junmyeon replies, and his voice - his voice sounds so good, as good as it did when he was moaning as he fucked himself on Yifan’s dick, and no no no, now is not the time to get hard. “I heard from my father that you will be helping me around the office for the next two months as I get adjusted. I will look forward to working with you.”  
  
“A- ah, is that so?” And fuck, Yifan’s not ready for this. Not ready for helping the guy he’s been fantasizing about for the past two weeks around the office. “I look forward to working with you too.”  
  
Junmyeon bows as his father leads him away to greet other employees and Yifan’s a bit too stunned to bow back and frankly too distracted to take his eyes off of Junmyeon’s ass.  
  
However, he does look up in time to see Junmyeon turn around and smile at him once more, and oh that twinkle in his eyes does not look innocent at all.  
  
Yifan’s not going to survive the next two months at work but at least now he has a name to call the guy who has been in his wet dreams for the past two weeks and has been keeping him from getting laid.

 

 

 

 

_**Two weeks earlier** _

The lights are bright and flashing and giving Yifan a headache. So he focuses on his drink instead, sipping on it slowly and staring at the slightly wet napkin kept on the bar.   
  
“Hey,” an unknown, warm voice speaks. Yifan turns around to find a handsome young man smiling softly at him.  
  
“Hi,” Yifan replies with a small smile of his own.  
  
“Buy me a drink?” One eyebrow cocks up along the question and Yifan gives in.  
  
Three drinks and a small conversation later, Yifan’s sitting with the man in a cab, going back to some hotel. The man had done the talking as Yifan breathed in the fresh air to clear his mind a bit.  
  
It’s the usual once they reach the hotel - a room is booked, make out session in the elevator and then scrambling to get into the room to continue off from where the make out session was left off.  
  
The man is surprisingly strong for his small frame and he easily maneuvers Yifan around, leading him to the bed and then pushing him down on it. He fishes out a small packet of lube and two condoms out of his pant pockets and throws them on the bed, grinning at Yifan as they land right next to him.  
  
“Undress yourself?” Although the man’s requesting it, his tone of his voice says something else entirely. There’s a soft but strong current of authority running through his voice and Yifan immediately obeys, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side of the bed.  
  
The man follows Yifan’s actions with removing his own clothes, the stray items joining the growing pile of clothes on the side of the bed.  
  
Once undressed, the man picks up the lube packet and tears it open, dribbling the liquid on to his fingers as he moves to straddle Yifan. And Yifan just can’t believe what he sees, he can’t believe his luck.  
  
The man fucks himself open with one finger, then two and soon three. It’s slow and purposeful and Yifan can’t tear his gaze away.  
  
The fingers slowly pump in and out of the man, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body that shimmers under the room’s light. The man balances himself with his other hand on Yifan’s bare thigh, his nails digging into Yifan’s skin and leaving behind small crescent shaped marks.   
  
Yifan’s mesmerized with the way the man’s head tilts back, his pale neck exposed and all the muscles straining in his body. His mouth’s open, pink and wet, as heavy gasps and pants escape his lips and fill the room.  
  
Unknowingly, Yifan lets out a load moan, his eyes closing and dick spitting out precum. The man looks down on Yifan and smirks, looking so confident and composed even he lets out little pants and rides his fingers.  
  
The man slowly pulls out his fingers and tosses one of the condom packets to Yifan, motioning at Yifan to tear it open. Yifan barely gets to picking up the condom packet before the man’s lubed fingers wrap themselves around Yifan’s hard dick and Yifan hiccups out a moan. His hands shake as he tries to open the packet, only becoming successful after the third try.  
  
The man takes the condom from between Yifan’s fingers and slips it down Yifan’s dicks, pumping it after a few times and then lines his asshole up with the erection. He slowly sinks down, taking the dick inch by inch, a slow and sweet torturous pain for both of them.  
  
When the man’s finally sitting down, Yifan lets out a shuddering breath that he was holding in. He’s balls deep inside the man and it’s so unbelievably hot and tight, Yifan’s completely at the man’s mercy.  
  
The man takes a few moments to adjust to the intrusion and then begins to ride, slowly lifting himself up and then going back down. The rhythm is slow but consistent. The man’s thighs flex and Yifan supports him by putting his hands on the man’s waist and then slowly moving them down to cup his ass.  
  
The man gasps and leans forward, his hands curling onto Yifan’s shoulders as they look at each other, eye to eye. Yifan bucks up into the man and they both moan out load. Yifan doesn’t know whether he’s the one fucking or being fucked.  
  
The man’s gaze is strong and his eyes are twinkling, his breath hot as he pants and moans, riding back into Yifan’s jerky thrusts.   
  
He leans down and capture Yifan’s puffy lips with his own, pulling back slightly only to whisper, “Faster.”  
  
Yifan complies instantly and starts to move faster, to develop a synchronized rhythm with the man, thrusting up as the man pushes back.   
  
The man lets out a sharp gasp and Yifan knows his dick’s brushed against the former’s prostate. Biting his lips, he tries to aim his thrusts in the same direction again. A few thrust later, the gasp returns and Yifan grins, gaining a better control of his thrusts.  
  
“Harder,” the man moans as he licks Yifan’s neck, biting and nipping the flesh and leaving behind tiny red marks.  
  
Yifan groans and follows, removing one hand from the man’s ass to wrap it around the man’s own leaking dick. It’s thick and heavy and so so right. Yifan grins at the small whimpers and moans his thrusting and hand draw out of the man.  
  
Even as the man comes first and Yifan follows suit, coming into the condom, the man remains in control. Yifan’s being fucked despite the man riding him, and Yifan has honestly never had better sex.

 

 

 

“Lu Han,” Yifan groans and hands an extra Americano that he bought to his friend. “I’m fucked.”  
  
“Did you finally get laid?” Lu Han perks up and his mouth drops into a small ‘o’ shape, his hands holding the cup of coffee paused halfway to his mouth.  
  
“Ugh,” Yifan mumbles and sits down across from Lu Han, laying his head down on the table. “I wish.”  
  
“So what’s the problem then,” Lu Han continues, slowly slipping his American now.  
  
“The nameless guy,” Yifan mutters, turning his head sideways so his cheek presses against the cold glass of Lu Han’s desk. “I have a name for him now.”  
  
“Oh?” Lu Han’s eyebrows raise. “And that’s bad?”  
  
“It is when he’s Kim Junmyeon,” Yifan replies. “And your company’s CEO’s son.”  
  
“And you’re also supposed to help him out for the next two months,” Yifan adds after a some thought.  
  
Three. Two. One.  
  
Lu Han starts cackling loudly when the information finally processes. He sets down his cup of Americano on the desk and uses his now free hands to cover his stomach as he continues to laugh at Yifan’s unfortunate situation.  
  
“Oh,” Lu Han speaks up in between his dying laughter. “Oh god, this is- this is  _amazing_. It’s _gold_.”  
  
Yifan groans out something unintelligible, probably feeling too upset over Lu Han laughing at his pain.   
  
“Yifan, you, my friend, have amazing luck,” Lu Han’s eyes are twinkling when Yifan shifts his around to be able to look at him, and god, that look only promises bad things. “Office sex is amazing you know.”  
  
Yifan’s eyebrows furrow.  
  
“Don’t tell me,” he decides after a while. He stands up and begins to walk out when he comes to the conclusion that Lu Han will be unhelpful with solving his pressing issues and dilemmas. “I don’t want to know.”  
  
“I’m telling you Yifan, it’s really great-”  
  
Yifan shuts the door behind him, not wanting to listen to what all Lu Han has gotten up to.

 

 

 

It’s a Thursday and it’s been about a week since Yifan’s started helping out Junmyeon around the office. They haven’t interacted as much as Yifan had thought they would and he can’t decide on whether it’s a fortunate or an unfortunate thing.  
  
Junmyeon’s been able to adjust fairly quickly, learning his way around and earning everyone’s respect with his confident and helpful demeanor. And it’s hard not to like Junmyeon, especially when he works so hard and so well with everyone else.  
  
Yifan watches him sometimes, from the sidelines. He watches the way Junmyeon interacts with the other employees in the coffee room and he can see the quite authority than Junmyeon exudes and he feels the desire burn in him.  
  
He remembers the control that Junmyeon had over him when they fucked and he feels so attracted to it, he wants to be under him once again.  
  
Yifan shakes his head and pushes aside those thoughts, they are not appropriate for office. He sighs, and walks into the coffee room and goes straight to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup of tasteless coffee.   
  
“Oh,” he hears Junmyeon, and turning his head, he finds himself looking right at Junmyeon, wearing a pleasant smile on his face. “Yifan.”  
  
Yifan returns with a small smile of his own, “Junmyeon.”  
  
“I actually had a problem I was hoping that you could help me out with,” Junmyeon continues, taking a sip of his own coffee and Yifan can’t help but follow the bob of Junmyeon’s adam’s apple as he gulps down the bitter liquid.  
  
“Ah?” Yifan breaks out of his gaze, shifting his eyes back up to Junmyeon’s face. “Yes?”  
  
Junmyeon chuckles, “I couldn’t figure out how to work the copying machine - the one here is a different type than the one I’ve previously used. Perhaps you could tell me how to work it?”  
  
“Oh,” Yifan breathes out. “Of course, yes, right, sure.”  
  
Fuck, Yifan mentally curses at his inability to properly speak around Junmyeon. He had sex with him once and he’s already too fucked up by him.  
  
Junmyeon grins and tilts his head towards the door, motioning at them leaving.  
  
“Now?” Yifan questions.  
  
“Why not?” Junmyeon responds. “The sooner the better.”  
  
Yifan nods along and follows Junmyeon out the room. The walk to the copy room is short and silent, with both Yifan and Junmyeon focusing more on their coffee rather than trying to make small talk.  
  
Once they reach, Yifan leads the way to the copier and asks Junmyeon what he was unsure of.  
  
“Well,” Junmyeon begins, looking at the machine and then glancing at the half open door of the room. “Just how to make multiple copies at once, and to do double sided copies.”  
  
“Mhm,” Yifan nods and sets working to explain to Junmyeon how to work the machine. It’s not hard and Yifan’s not completely oblivious.  
  
He notices the way Junmyeon’s eyes flicker down to his lips every once in a while despite him paying meticulous attention to each and every word Yifan says. And, just, Junmyeon’s awfully good at this. This subtle flirting with his small smiles and distracting eyes but still paying attention and making the person who’s talking feel confident and reassured.  
  
It’s a great skill, a wonderful talent that Yifan has come to admire a lot in Junmyeon over the past week.  
  
“So,” Yifan says once his mini tutorial has ended. “Is that all?”  
  
“Hm…” Junmyeon’s stalling. “Is it?”  
  
And Yifan’s voice dies in his throat. He knows what they’re talking about is not just the nonexistent copy machine issue, but he doesn’t- he hasn’t thought about this enough. He hasn’t come to a conclusion, a decision, yet.  
  
“I-“ Yifan begins but he can’t continue and end the sentence. His brain and mind are on different wavelengths and can’t intersect each other. “Sorry, I need to go.”  
  
He gives a small bow in Junmyeon’s direction before fleeing out of the room, definitely not looking back to gauge Junmyeon’s reaction to him running away.

 

 

 

Even though Yifan knows he has to help out Junmyeon with any of his requests for the rest of the month, he can’t help but turn the opposite direction whenever he sees Junmyeon walk anywhere near him.   
  
Yifan’s already spent countless nights weighing his options - should he go for his boss’ son and risk getting fired or should he just get over his crush?  
  
He has yet to reach an answer and his friends have been equally unhelpful.  
  
“Lu Han,” Yifan’s doing this almost on a daily basis now - coming into Lu Han’s office to moan about his problems with Junmyeon and then leaving as soon as Lu Han makes one too many jokes and begins to venture into a topic that Yifan would rather not hear. “What do I do?”  
  
“Hmm?” Lu Han has been smiling creepily and biting his lip at his phone’s screen for the past five minutes but Yifan’s honestly too wary of what the answer will be to ask Lu Han what has his attention.  
  
“Junmyeon,” Yifan murmurs, laying his head down on Lu Han’s desk.  
  
“I told you,” Lu Han replies nonchalantly. “Just go for it - he wants you too, doesn’t he?”  
  
“But….” Yifan really has no argument against Lu Han, but there are just so many what if’s that Yifan’s worried about.  
  
So instead, he decides to change the topic.  
  
“Anyhow, what have you been looking at on your phone this whole time?” Yifan stands up and walks over the other side of the desk, managing to take away Lu Han’s phone from his hands just before the protesting begins.  
  
And, oh.  
  
Yifan didn’t expect this. He didn’t see this coming  _at all_.  
  
“Lu Han,” Yifan’s words are slow and cautious. He lifts his head and looks at his best friend with furrowed eyebrows. “Isn’t this….Junmyeon’s cousin?”  
  
Lu Han’s face is flushed and a shy, sheepish smile pulls at his lips as he rubs the back of his neck with one hand.  
  
“Attractiveness runs in their family?”  
  
Yifan’s groans and smacks his face with his palm, shoving Lu Han’s phone back into its owner’s hands and leaving the room.

 

 

 

“Yifan!”   
  
_Goddammit._  
  
Yifan stops just outside the copy machine room, takes a deep breath - in, out - and turns around, smiling awkwardly.  
  
“Junmyeon,” he breathes out, his eyes taking in how good Junmyeon looks.  
  
“Have you decided?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow up along with his question.  
  
“I…” Yifan hesitates. Thinks, makes a decision, rethinks it, and decides ‘ _fuck it_.’  
  
He leans forward, cupping Junmyeon’s cheek and bends down, stopping just a few centimeters away from Junmyeon’s face. He looks up at the shorter male, asking for permission.  
  
Junmyeon smiles and links his hands around Yifan’s neck before closing the distance between their lips.   
  
The kiss is soft and warm but at the same time, as Junmyeon controls, Yifan lets him. Junmyeon leads and Yifan follows. Junmyeon kisses with the same confidence that he has when he does anything else, he reassures and comforts and makes Yifan feel  _so_  good.   
  
Junmyeon’s fingers thread themselves into Yifan’s hair at his nape and he tugs, slightly, and Yifan’s reaction is immediate as he moans into the kiss. Yifan can feel Junmyeon grinning into their kiss and he can’t hold back his smile either.   
  
They break apart with their breathing slightly labored and identical smiles on their faces.  
  
“Dinner tonight?” Junmyeon initiates.  
  
“Yeah,” Yifan agrees. “Yes.”  
  
“Good,” Junmyeon kisses Yifan on the cheek once, getting on his tip toes, and then takes his leave.  
  
Yifan runs a hand through his hair, takes a few deep breaths, smiles and continues on to the copy machine room to finish his task.

 

 

 

It’s been about two weeks since Yifan’s started dating Junmyeon and finally,  _finally_ , his life doesn’t feel as stagnant as before.  
  
His sex life is pretty active too. When Junmyeon’s leading, Yifan has no objections against him.  
  
Everything about Junmyeon when they fuck, every kiss, every mark, every move is so self-assured and confident. Not in the overwhelming type, but just enough and just right.  
  
Junmyeon kisses him and Yifan responds with enthusiasm, wrapping his body around Junmyeon’s as they tumble onto Yifan’s bed. Junmyeon takes such good care of Yifan and Yifan’s always trying to do the same.  
  
Junmyeon kisses down Yifan’s neck, nipping and leaving small red marks down his stretch of skin and on the collarbones. Junmyeon’s addictive and Yifan can’t get enough.  
  
When Junmyeon reaches Yifan’s thighs, he becomes a tease - breathing on Yifan’s hard dick but never putting his mouth on it, just around it. He licks Yifan’s thighs, bites and sucks and lightly traces his fingers over the heated skin. Yifan arches off the bed, into Junmyeon’s touch and the latter laughs softly.  
  
The teasing doesn’t continue for long once the moans and whimpers begin tumbling out of Yifan’s mouth. Junmyeon’s quick and focused.  
  
He takes Yifan’s dick into his mouth and wraps one hand around the base while the other rests on Yifan’s thigh - pressing down his nails ever so often to remind Yifan to stay still. He bobs his head up and down a few times before deep throating, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing around Yifan’s dick.  
  
He pulls back up, hearing a mix of curses and long, long moans fall from Yifan’s mouth. Tonguing the slit, he grins and moves down, but not before licking a stripe up Yifan’s dick and mouthing at his balls.   
  
Junmyeon slowly spreads apart Yifan’s legs and Yifan complies, letting Junmyeon maneuver him. The first lick at his perineum is foreign and shocking, but soon Yifan relaxes and adjusts to the new sensation.  
  
Eventually, Junmyeon slips in a finger and licks around it, slowly pumping it in and out of Yifan, before sliding in his tongue next to it. Yifan’s moans resonate in the room and his hands are white knuckled as the clutch the bed sheets.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Junmyeon says as he pulls out for moment before going back right in with two fingers, steadily thrusting them in and out of Yifan.  
  
Yifan groans and moves one of his hands down, wrapping it around his own leaking dick. He spreads the precum down his dick and quickly starts moving his hand up and down on his dick. The slide is mostly smooth but also slightly rough and the friction feels so good.  
  
When the third finger slides in, Junmyeon manages to brush it against Yifan’s prostate and along with a few more licks and thumbing his slit, Yifan lets go and cums. The white, translucent liquid spurts across his chest, a slight bit of it hitting his chin.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Yifan breathes out after catching his breath. Junmyeon pulls out and climbs over Yifan’s heaving, sweaty and naked body, grinning smugly.  
  
He kisses Yifan once, his teeth pulling at Yifan’s already swollen bottom lip and drags his tongue against Yifan’s. Junmyeon then moves off of Yifan, and lays down next to him.  
  
Yifan moves in tandem with Junmyeon, turning around and moving down to take Junmyeon’s dick into his mouth. Junmyeon’s hard and thick and he fills Yifan’s mouth completely.  
  
Yifan doesn’t waste any time in teasing and begins to suck, some of the spit dribbling out of his mouth and slicking up Junmyeon’s dick. Yifan takes his time but doesn’t go too slow, licking along the vein on Junmyeon’s dick and sucking at the head.  
  
Junmyeon’s fingers entangle themselves in Yifan’s hair and after a small experimental tug, which Yifan approves of with a moan that vibrates through Junmyeon and causes him to arch up, Junmyeon begins to fuck Yifan’s face.  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t last long, already too strung up from eating out Yifan and watching him cum. He taps Yifan’s cheek twice with two fingers to signal but Yifan doesn’t pull off. He continues to suck, licking around the head and humming.  
  
Junmyeon groans and tightens his hold when he cums, holding Yifan down as he swallows and milks Junmyeon dry. A small bit of cum trails down Yifan’s lips when he pulls off and Junmyeon groans, looking at his partner looking completely fucked.  
  
Yifan smiles, knowing the effect he has on Junmyeon. He cleans up the trail of cum with his fingers and licks them clean and then leans down to kiss Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon’s a little tired out, but he responds with the same enthusiasm, cupping Yifan’s face with one hand and the other resting on his shoulder. Yifan pulls back, pecking at Junmyeon’s lips once before rolling to the side and wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s torso.  
  
“We should clean up you know,” Junmyeon murmurs, his back warm against Yifan’s chest.  
  
“It’s okay,” Yifan replies, resting his head on Junmyeon’s and tangling their legs together.  
  
Junmyeon laughs softly at his response, “Is my messiness rubbing off on you now?”  
  
“Must be,” Yifan grins and replies. He presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s temple before humming a soft song as they relax.

 

 

 

It’s the sixth time Yifan’s walked into Lu Han’s office to see him ogling at his phone and he knows exactly who’s on the screen.  
  
He puts the Americano on the desk and sits down opposite of Lu Han.  
  
“So when are you going to talk to him?” Yifan asks, sipping on his own cup of coffee.  
  
“Can’t you help me out?” Lu Han lifts his head and widens his eyes, jutting out his lower lip into a pout. “You’re fucking his cousin anyway.”  
  
“The words that came out of your mouth don’t match your face you know,” Yifan grumbles as he takes out his phone to give Lu Han Junmyeon’s number.  
  
“Oh no, no need for that, I already have Junmyeon’s number,” Lu Han says when he sees Yifan click on Junmyeon’s name on the contacts list.   
  
Yifan looks up, startled. “You have his number? How?”  
  
“What,” Lu Han leans back on his chair, a lazy grin slowly stretching across his face. “You think I didn’t text constant updates about your dilemmas and rants about him to him?”  
  
“ _LU HAN!_ ”  
  
Lu Han loudly cackles, watching his best friend flail around, flapping his arms as he tries to deal with the new piece of information.

**Author's Note:**

> any guesses as to who the cousin was? 
> 
> and i hope you enjoyed it! ; u ;


End file.
